


Aphrodisiac

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, School, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Sandwich, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: What could've happened if Chiaki hadn't stopped Teruteru when they were all affected by the aphrodisiac.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
Thank you so much for reading my story!  
I am taking commissions!  
If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Chiaki sat against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to calm her racing heart.

She knew what was happening to her: she was aroused, because even though she had never been aroused herself before, she knew the symptoms. Fast heartbeat, a tightness in her chest, a sort of heat radiating from her crotch, accompanied by an itch and a need to touch it. She...she needed to find Hinata.

Wait...needed? What could he do about it?

She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t think of anything but finding him. She slowly stood on wobbly legs, and stumbled over to the door, where she walked out.

“Nanami...no, you...you can’t go out like that…” Yukizome called after her, but she didn’t listen, and kept going.

She would get to Hinata.

***********************

Hiyoko sat in terror as Hanamura crept closer and closer to her, the wild lust in his eyes sending shivers down her spine.

“P-please! Don't do anything to me!” she pleaded, but Hanamura just laughed.

“Sure, your body may not be big, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll still taste amazing.” he said, and lunged towards her. She screamed and tried to leap away, but he grabbed her kimono and started pulling it away from her body as she crawled away. She looked up to see Koizumi nearby, taking selfies.

“M-Mahiru!” she called out, and she turned around, seeing Hiyoko. Her smile grew, and she grabbed Hiyoko’s arms, pulling her. It didn't exactly help, as the kimono was pulled away from her, leaving her in just panties, as due to her small body, she didn't wear a bra. Thankfully, she was on her stomach, so nobody could see her chest, but to her horror, Hanamura grabbed her panties and started to pull. Hiyoko gasped as she turned to Koizumi again, who was still pulling her, making her panties go down faster. Soon, she felt a breeze, and looked back to see that her panties has been pulled down to expose her bare ass to the world. She whined as her panties were pulled the rest of the way off and thrown aside as Koizumi gave one big pull, and Hiyoko landed on top of her, her almost nonexistent breasts against Koizumi’s chest, and her bent leg between her knees against her skirt and...something else.

Hiyoko looked back in Koizumi’s eyes for only a moment before Hanamura pulled her away by her legs and flipped her over, showing odd strength, like the aphrodisiac had powered him up. She squealed and moved her hands to cover herself up, but he leapt on her and pulled her hands away, exposing her nude body.

“N-no! Stop looking, you pedo!” she cried out as she felt an intense blush cover her face. He licked his lips and drew closer. She squirmed to try to escape his death grip, but to no avail.

“Let’s see how you taste.” he whispered seductively and flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, sending a jolt through her. He swirled his tongue around her areola before fully enveloping his mouth over her nipple, sucking on it. Hiyoko tried to hold in her unwanted moans, but some of it escaped her lips, making Hanamura smile.

He pulled away, letting go of her nipple with a barely audible pop. He stuck his tongue back out and trailed it down Hiyoko’s body, down her stomach, into her belly button, making her shiver, before he reached her crotch and stopped.

“P-p-please...don’t…” Hiyoko desperately pleaded. “Anywhere but there…” She knew it was in vain, though, as Hanamura came close again and gave her pussy a tentative lick. She moaned, a feeling of pleasure running through her. He sighed, and started licking it more and more, running it up and down her clit, making her body arch subconsciously. It felt way too good. He stuck his tongue inside her now, tasting the inside. Hiyoko’s attempts to escape lessened as pleasure overtook her, and she felt a pressure building inside her.

“N-no! I’m gonna…!” she said before crying out as she climaxed, her entire body shaking as her fluids escaped her, right into Hanamura’s mouth, which he happily licked up, savoring the taste. He pulled away from her, leaving her breathing heavily. Hiyoko sat there like that for only a little while before she leaned up to look at Hanamura again. Her eyes went wide as she saw him pulling out his dick, which was fully erect and throbbing slightly.

“G-get that dirty thing away from me!” she cried out as she began backing away. She felt herself bump into something, and she turned to find Koizumi, the strange smile on her face filling Hiyoko with worry. “M-Mahiru! Save me, please!” she said desperately, but Koizumi only looked up at Hanamura.

“Let me have my turn, then you can have yours.” he said, and after a moment, to Hiyoko’s horror, she nodded. Hiyoko started to ask her why, but Hanamura stopped her by grabbing her and pushing his dick against her pussy. Koizumi grabbed behind her and held her down, pinching her nipples.

“Your little nipples are so cute.” Koizumi cooed as Hiyoko moaned, still squirming to get away.

“P-please don’t…” Hiyoko pleaded, crying now, but Hanamura only laughed as he pushed into her, sending pain through Hiyoko. It only got worse, though, as he pushed through her virginity without a second thought, sending an intense pain through her entire body. He pushed in his dick all the way to its base, then began to thrust. Each thrust made her small breasts jiggle slightly, which delighted Koizumi as she played with the nipples. Hiyoko still felt pain, but despite her despair at the situation, the pain was starting to turn into pleasure, mixing together. Her thoughts were becoming muddled, and her attempts to get away had nearly vanished as her resistance failed her.

“Damn...you’re so...tight…” Hanamura moaned. “It’s just...turning me on more…” he continued pounding into her, feeling his climax coming. In this state, he didn’t care about protection or any consequences of what he was about to do. He could only think of the pleasure he was about to receive.

And receive it he did. He accelerated, drawing closer and closer, until he groaned as he came, shooting his semen into her, filling her with his seed. When his tank was fully emptied, he pulled out of her, causing some cum to be flung onto the floor. He fell back and lied on the floor, his now flaccid dick still hanging out.

Hiyoko also lay there, panting and sweaty, thankful that it was finally over.

That is, until Koizumi looked over her with that smile on her freckled face.

******************************

Hajime sat down on the bench with a loud exhale. He was finally going to be able to take a break. As he expected a nice break, he closed his eyes and leaned back…

“Hinata…”

He opened his eyes at his name and saw Nanami wobbling over to him. He sat up in surprise.

“Nanami? Why are you...hey, are you okay?” he asked as she collapsed onto the bench next to him. She turned to him, a dazed look on her face that she was trying to clear.

“I...I need you help, Hinata…” she said through heavy breaths. Hajime noticed that she was clutching her chest.

“What do you mean? Are you sick?” he asked.

“I...I need you...to make this feeling go away…” she said.

“I can go get a nurse…” he said and started to stand, but she pulled him back down, clutching his arm against her chest. Its softness made him blush.

“Wh-what’s gotten into you?” he asked, and she moved his hand to put it on her thigh. It also felt soft.

“I told you...you’re the only one who can make this go away...you need to-” she suddenly stopped, as her eyes locked onto something. She let go of his hand and stood up, moving to stand in front of him. He looked at her in confusion as she kneeled down. Then, his eyes went wide as she pulled down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, his dick now exposed.

He gasped and covered it with his hands. “What are you doing!” he demanded, but she only shook her head.

“Maybe if I help you feel good, it can make me feel better. Or maybe it can work both ways.” she said to herself. She reached out and grabbed his hands to remove them from his crotch. She reached out and grabbed his dick, making him gasp. She started to finger it, running her hands up and down the shaft as she rubbed the tip, and it started to harden. When it was fully erect, she giggled.

“It looks so big.” she said, and grabbed it by the shaft as she started sucking on the tip. Hajime moaned as ecstasy overcame him. She laughed at his reaction, and started moving down, beginning to put the shaft in her mouth, gagging. She kept going, though, nearly fitting his entire dick in her mouth as she sucked on it. He moaned as she gave him his first blowjob. Suddenly, the feeling went away though. He looked down at her and gasped as he saw her unbuttoning her uniform, revealing her pink bra.

“Are you sure you want to...expose yourself here?” he asked.

“For you...I don’t care…” she answered, and pulled up her bra, her breasts bouncing out, now freed. Hajime sucked in a breath as he saw them. He hadn’t really noticed before how big they were. She grabbed them and moved to put his dick in between them, so the head poked out of her cleavage. She started moving her breasts up and down his shaft, the unbelievable softness of her breasts against his dick filling Hajime with a greater pleasure than he’d felt before, making him lean back and moan loudly. As she moved her breasts, she sucked on the tip of his dick, savoring the taste of him, feeling the sensation in her crotch growing in intensity.

The moans he had been previously trying to suppress, he finally let out, arousing her more. She moved faster at his pleasure, feeling his dick twitching in her breasts, giving her the sign that he was close to climaxing. She went as fast as she could move her breasts, until, with a loud moan, he climaxed onto her, shooting his semen onto her face and breasts. She pulled away from him, leaving him panting as he sat, semen still dripping slightly from his dick, which was becoming flaccid. After a moment, she leaned forward again, and embraced him in a kiss, making his eyes go wide, before he closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, the two of them filling the kiss with pure passion.

*************************

“T-Tanaka…” Sonia said as she crept towards him, concerned, as he was tightly gripping his arm. She barely heard Souda struggling behind her with Kuzuryuu to get to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Sonia...don’t come any closer…” he said, shifting away from her. “This...is not something the Dark Lady should see…”

“Please...just let me help, whatever it is…” she insisted, and he stared at her, considering.

“If...if you are insiting then…” Tanaka finally said. “Let me warn you...this will be something you will never be able to unsee, and may curse your every waking moment for the rest of your life. Are you ready for that?” he asked.

“Y-yes…” she said quietly. Tanaka nodded, took a deep breath, and pulled down his pants, his dick springing out in full mast. Sonia gasped as she took it in. “O-oh! Is this...is this the trouser snake?!” she asked.

“It...it is craving attention…” he said, deciding to ignore her question. “If you really want to help…”

“I understand. I think I know what to do…” she said, and drew closer, reaching out and gripping his dick, which made him gasp. She began to stroke it delicately, sending visible shivers through him. It throbbed as she ran her fingers down it. She started to thumb the pink tip, making her moan. She felt something sticking on it, and moved to grip the entire thing. She began to pump it, and Tanaka leaned back as he groaned. She caressed his balls as she pumped his dick, like stones in her hand. She felt him shuddering as his dick almost seemed to be throbbing even harder than before, and, with a groan, he climaxed, his semen going onto her hand, face, and hair. She moved her hands and examined the sticky substance on one. She tentatively licked one of her fingers, and gasped at the taste. She licked up the rest of her fingers and looked back to his dick, which was still mostly erect.

“Th-thank you, Sonia, but it seems it didn’t-” he started, but cut himself off with a gasp as he stuck his dick in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around its tip. “Y-you...you don’t…” he tried to say, but was too overcome by pleasure.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi finally escaped Kuzuryuu’s gasp, who was then attacked by Pekoyama, and stumbled over to where Sonia was giving Tanaka a blowjob. Filled with sudden jealousy, he quickly practically ripped off his clothes, quickly leaving him naked. Once everything was off, he crept closer, his erect dick bouncing with every step. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her skirt, lifted it, grabbed her pantis, and pulled them down, revealing her spotless, beautiful ass and partially visible adjoining pussy. Sonia didn’t even seem to notice, too enraptured by Tanaka’s dick, as shown by her pussy, which was actually wet.

Kazuichi smiled, laughed, and without hesitation, he grabbed her ass and stuck his dick into her pussy. She gasped as she lurched back, but Tanaka grabbed her head and simply pushed her back onto his dick, where she continued the blowjob.

Kazuichi started thrusting, penetrating her deeply as overwhelming ecstasy came over him. His dreams were finally coming true: he was having sex with Miss Sonia!!

He pounded into her, making her moan into Tanaka’s dick, giving him pure pleasure. He kept pushing in all the way to the base before pulling away and going back in, getting rougher and faster. All the while, Sonia kept sucking Tanaka’s dick, deep throating him as he pushed down her head, getting driven by pleasure himself, until he came once again, his seed filling her mouth, which she happily swallowed. Tanaka finally collapsed onto the floor.

Seeing how she was done, Kazuichi pulled out, and flipped Sonia over. Her eyes went wide as she took in the situation before Kazuichi pulled open her jacket, revealing her bra, which he also pulled away to expose her breasts, which were finely shaped. Kazuichi thrust into her again, making Sonia cry out. He moved down as he gripped one of her breasts, all while still fucking her pussy. She moaned at all the sensations going through her, getting so great that she finally came, cum shooting out from around Kazuichi’s dick, but he just kept going, pounding faster as he pinched and bit her nipples.

“Ah...ah...f-fuck…” he groaned as he pushed into her, thrusting even faster until finally he came, filling her with his seed. He pulled out, spraying some semen on the floor, and they both collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

********************************

Mikan stared at the bamboo sword’s sheath, the tip almost begging to be put inside her. She set it down, moved under her skirt, and pulled down her panties, throwing them aside as she laid on the ground, holding the sheath. With a deep breath, she pressed it against her lips and pushed it in, crying out at the initial pain before moaning as the pleasure came soon after. She went slowly, knowing from past experience that she couldn’t go too fast. She moved it around, biting her lip as she gently pushed it in deeper, then began pulling it out and pushing it back in. She had never done this in front of other people before, but it seemed like no one was actually paying attention. Despite that, the thought of her classmates seeing her in this state was actually arousing her further. Sure enough, her crotch started getting wet, making it easier to push the sheath in further. She moved her body back and forth as she moved it in and out of herself.

Suddenly, she felt someone reach under her arms and grab her breasts as something pressed against her back, making her jump in surprise.

“Are you bigger than me? Good for you, girl!” Mioda said as she bounced Mikan’s breasts up and down. Mikan looked over her shoulder to see that Mioda was topless, her bare breasts pressed against her back. “They seem firm, that’s also good.” Mioda looked over Mikan’s shoulder. “Don’t stop. Just keep going, and I’ll help you with your boobs.”

Mikan nodded, and continued to masturbate with the sheath as Mioda squeezed and massaged her breasts, but before long, Mioda unbuttoned Mikan’s uniform and pulled off her bra so she could play with the full thing. She pinched Mikan’s left nipple with her middle and ring fingers as she squeezed the right one normally, creating a dual sensation for Mikan, which accelerated her towards her climax.

“Ah...ah! Th-this is so...embarrassing!” Mikan cried out, unable to stop herself.

“I think it’s cute!” Mioda said. “To be honest, I think I’m starting to feel it myself!” she said as she rubbed her thighs together. Mikan kept pushing the sheath in even deeper, trying to accelerate the motion, which seemed harder than usual, since when she does this, it wasn’t with something this thick.

“Seriously, your boobs are much bigger and softer than I thought!” Mioda said, and Mikan moaned as she felt herself coming close. Hearing that, Mioda squeezed harder, bouncing her breasts up and down as she rubbed them, until finally, Mikan came, her cum covering the sheath. She shuddered as everything came out, until finally, she was done, and laid back into Mioda’s chest, relaxing now. She eventually fell asleep with Mioda stroking her hair.

***************************

“Pekoyama, let go!” Fuyuhiko yelled as he tried to escape her iron grip to stop Souda from basically raping Sonia.

“Something...something bad could happen.” she said, pressing herself against him, his arm going slightly between her breasts. Fuyuhiko gulped and tried to ignore the stirring down below. He was stronger than some stupid aphrodisiac!

“S-sir…” Pekoyama whispered.

“Let...go, damit!” he yelled, but she only pressed herself against him more, the softness against his arm making it harder to resist.

“Sir…” she said again.

“What?” he exclaimed, and noticed where she was looking. He looked down to see a bulge in his pants, then looked back up at her. “That’s not for you to worry about!”

“But, I can help…” she said, and started to slide downward, grabbing his belt.

“Don’t. You don’t need to do that.” he urged, trying to push her away, but she just pulled off his belt and shoved him to the floor where she began to pull down his pants.

“I need to make you feel better, sir.” she said, and swiftly pulled down his boxers, revealing his semi-hardened dick. Fuyuhiko gulped again and Pekoyma started stroking it gently, making ti soon fully harden. “It’s...so big…” she remarked, making him blush.

“Seriously, just stop.” he said, but his tone had diminished into resignation. She continued stroking it before she grabbed the base and leaned forward to kiss the tip. He gasped at the sudden sensation as she started planting kisses along his shaft and head. She licked up his precum as well, and let go. She reached underneath her skirt and pulled down her panties, and threw the thong aside before she sat down on him. She started to rub her pussy lips against his shaft, which sent shivers through him and making them both moan as her wetness was rubbed onto his dick.

“P-Peko…” Fuyuhiko stuttered out. She simply smiled and lifted her hips before lowering them down and onto his dick, which penetrated into her pussy. She cried out in pain as Fuyuhiko’s eyes went wide in shock. She continued down, lowering her hips more and more until he was fully inside her. Then, she started to grind her hips, moving Fuyuhiko’s dick around inside her. He gasped as he felt unbelievable pleasure run through him, originating from his dick inside her.

It then hit him that she was on top.

Then right after, he realized he didn’t care.

From under her, he started thrusting as best he could, rocking her body back and forth, her still covered breasts bouncing slightly as she moved. It was hard to even pay attention to that, though, when her pussy was giving him enough to pay attention to. Her moans only seemed to push him further as well. She continued to ride his dick until he started to feel the climax coming.

“Peko...I’m gonna…” he started, but she cut him off with a short kiss.

“I don’t care.” she said, and he nodded, letting it out, filling her with his semen and hoping he wouldn’t make her pregnant. She got off, semen dripping out of her pussy onto his dick. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he kissed back.

**************************

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko cried out as Koizumi pulled off her bra, revealing her moderately-sized, nicely formed breasts. “Everyone’s gonna see you!”

“That’s okay. Almost no one is paying attention, anyway.” she said, and Hiyoko looked around to see that it was true: everyone was too busy doing something, or someone, else.

“B-but-!” she protested, but Koizumi embraced her in a kiss, full of passion that Hiyoko never would have expected from her. Nevertheless, she tried to get away from the amazingly soft kiss, but Koizumi seemed to be stronger, just like Hanamura. Finally, Koizumi pulled away.

“I-I don’t even like girls!” she cried out, not even sure if it was true or not, but Koizumi only giggled.

“That doesn’t matter.” Hiyoko assured her, and Hiyoko cried out as she stuck a finger inside her, and moved to nibble on her neck.

“M-Mahiru!!” she pleaded as she fingered her, quickly sticking two fingers into her wet pussy. With her other hand, Koizumi grabbed Hiyoko’s hand and put it on one of her breasts. Hiyoko gasped at how soft and nice it felt against her hand. Despite her protests, she started to squeeze and play with Koizumi’s breast while she fingered Hiyoko.

“Ah...ah! M-Mahiru!” she cried out as she became overwhelmed. The feeling of Koizumi’s breast as well as her fingers inside her just felt way too good. So good that she felt herself climax even faster than she had with Hanamura. Koizumi pulled away and licked her fingers. Hiyoko, panting, raised a hand to her neck, where she could feel where Koizumi had kissed her, wondering if there was now a hickey there.

Even though she thought it was over, Koizumi dashed her hopes as she nearly ripped off her skirt and panties, moving to position her crotch against Hiyoko’s, the contact sending a jolt through Hiyoko. Her crotch had a little bit of visible red pubic hair. Without a warning, Koizumi drew closer and started to move her hips, grinding her pussy against Hiyoko’s, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Why...why did this feel so good!?

Before long, Hiyoko felt herself also grinding her hips against Koizumi, their pussy lips rubbing together giving Hiyoko ecstasy that made her moan, joined by Koizumi. It was pure bliss, unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Maybe she did like girls.

“H-H-Hiyoko…” Koizumi said, the sound of her name making Hiyoko blush despite herself.

“M-Mahiru!” she said in response, and they sped up, the wetness of their pussies mixing together as their lips slid against each other, their moans rising in volume until they climaxed almost simultaneously, their juices mixing together as they came on each other. Hiyoko pulled away, a line of cum connected them for a moment before it broke, and Hiyoko crawled over to Koizumi, where she rested her head against her soft chest. Koizumi stroked her hair as Hiyoko smiled.

*****************************

Nekomaru had never really noticed how big Owari’s breasts were.

But now, as he stared at her, his eyes couldn’t seem to help but dart from her face to her cleavage, and she seemed to notice.

“H-hey…” she said, blushing. “Since you do ‘it’ so well, can you also do…’that’ just as well?” she asked. He felt himself blush as he considered how to answer. Before he could, she rubbed a hand over his crotch, which made him jump in surprise and pleasure.

“I’ve...never done it before…” he told her.

“Neither have I, so if you’re bad, I won’t be able to tell.” she said with a smile. She had trusted him enough to tell him her life story before the academy, and while some stuff did happen, she had never had sex.

“Are...are you sure you want to do ‘that’? You only get to lose your virginity once.” he said, and she only answered by rubbing his crotch more.

“It’s...it’s getting hot…” she said as she touched her own crotch. Nekomaru gulped and nodded. Owari nodded back and removed her hand from his crotch to unbutton her shirt, before throwing it aside, exposing her big breasts. He couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the sight of them. They were...beautiful.

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed one, making Owari lean back a bit with an exhale. He squeezed it, getting a feel for it. It wasn’t the firmest, but it was definitely soft. His hand slightly sunk into the soft flesh. As he groped her, she undid her skirt, dropping it to her ankles and kicking it away. Nekomaru pulled away and Owari pulled down her panties, kicking them away as well, leaving her fully nude in front of him. She felt his dick go full mast as he took in her body, eyes roaming from her chest to her stomach, to her crotch, where he could see her brown pubic hair, which he wasn’t surprised to see. He looked at her nicely shaped legs, then went back up to her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down, so she was lying on the floor with him leaning over her. She grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, revealing his dick, which was indeed big.

“Are you absolutely sure?” he asked, and in response, she pulled him towards her, and his dick entered her, filling her with a pain that made her cry out. He started to enter gently, but she leaned up and spoke in his ear.

“Don’t hold back, Coach. I can take it.” she told him, and layed back down. He nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed into her, making her scream in pain. He pushed in as far as he could, then began to thrust, hard.

The thrusts made her body lurch, her large breasts bouncing. Seeing this, he grabbed one of them as he pounded into her, squeezing it hard as well.

“Ah...ah...ah, fuck!” Owari cried as pain began to turn to pleasure. “It feels...so...good…” Her body shook from the power of his thrusts, and she was unable to think of anything else. Nekomaru could barely think of anything but her and him either, and just kept going, feeling the pressure building as he fucked her. As it approached, before he considered the consequences of what he was going to do, he came, shooting his cum into her womb, filling her as she shot back with her own cum, their fluids mixing. It took a moment, but after it was all done, he pulled out, dripping their mixed cum onto the floor.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t-” he tried to apologize, but she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

“It’s fine, okay?” she said, and smiled.

And he smiled back.

***********************

Nagito had a boner.

It wasn’t normal though. Instead of girls or even guys, all he could think of was how proud he was of the Ultimates and their abilities, as well as their unflinching hope.

So...it was a Hope Boner?

Either way, Nagito felt like he should take care of it, as it was starting to bother him and make him uncomfortable.

He pulled down his pants and pulled it out. He rarely did this, so he only had a vague idea of what to do, but under these circumstances, he was sure he’d be fine.

He grabbed it and began rubbing up and down, feeling pleasure going through him, his discomfort fading. He looked around to see everyone doing things with other people, hoping it would help, but it really didn’t.

“You...really shouldn’t be...done that here.” a voice said, and when Nagito looked to its source, he found Yukizome lying on the ground, naked, her clothes in a heap next to her, looking up towards him as she laid there. Her hand was on her crotch, but he couldn’t see it from this angle.

“You’re doing the exact same thing, though.” he pointed out as she blushed.

“That doesn’t mean you...ah...should.” she said, moaning as she fingered herself. That did slightly stir something in him as he watched while he jerked off.

“You know, I think it feels better when you touch your breast while you do that.” he said matter-of-factly. She glared at him.

“I know!” she said. “But...it’s embarrassing…”

“Look around. I’m the only one looking.” he told her, so she flipped onto her stomach, and the sight of her ass sent another stir in him. She looked around and saw that he was right. Looking back to him, she flipped back over and hesitantly grabbed her breast with her free hand, moaning as she did. She started squeezing her breast, lurching as her pleasure increased. He watched her for a while. “Hey, I’m having a bit of trouble, so can you face me? Maybe it’ll help.” he said, and she looked at him in surprise. She sighed and sat up, facing him, allowing him to see her pussy and breasts clearly as she groped and fingered herself, two fingers inside her pussy She resumed, her moans louder now. Nagito did actually feel more aroused, so he jerked off faster.

“Hey, where did Mitorai go?” he asked.

“Are you...t-trying to have a conversation with me...while we’re, ah, fuck...both m-masturbating?” she asked incredulously. Nagito shrugged. “He...he left the classroom...I-I don’t know where he went.” He nodded, and they kept going, a few moans escaping Nagito’s mouth, joining Yukizome’s.

“You have a nice body.” Nagito said after a bit, and she blushed.

“I don’t think...th-that’s something you should...mmm...be saying to...your...t-teacher…” she said, but Nagito just shrugged again. Soon enough, Yukizome came with a loud moan, shooting her cum onto the floor, and Nagito joined her almost silently, his emen joining her cum on the floor. They both sat back, breathing heavily.

“Thank you for your help.” Nagito said. Yukizome stared at him and laughed.

“You...are a very strange student…” she said, and he laughed back.

***********************

Hajim gulped as he looked down at Nanami’s fully nude body as she layed on the ground, blushing heavily. He himself was bottomless, kneeling over her, his dick ready.

“Do...do you like it…?” she asked quietly. “My body…?”

“It’s perfect…” he said, his eyes dancing all over her.

“It’s not too...fatty?” she asked, looking at her thighs.

“No. It’s absolutely perfect.” he assured her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She had asked to go all the way, so they had moved behind a bush, where she stripped naked and he took off his pants and boxers.

“Hajime…” she said, the name coming from her lips sending a shiver down his spine. “I can’t explain it but...I feel a sort of...connection between us that I’ve never felt before.” she said, smiling, the smile sending Hajime’s heart racing. “There’s no one I’d rather do it with.” He nodded, and as he was about to go in, she grabbed his arm. “Just...be gentle...at least at first.” He nodded again, took a deep breath, and started to push his dick into her pussy, making her gasp in pain.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt for a little, okay?” he assured her, and she nodded. Of course, this was new to him too, but he would do his best to make it as good for her as he could. He slowly started pushing in further, trying to keep from stopping when he saw the pain on her face. He felt himself push against her hymen, and he stopped, looking in her eyes. “Last chance.” he said, and she shook her head. “This is gonna hurt.” he said, and pushed through it, making her cry out and lurch in pain, tears forming in her eyes. He just continued, going in deeper and deeper until he couldn’t anymore. He pulled it out, then pushed back in, making Nanami gasp. He began to slowly thrust, trying to gentle like she asked. Every lurch made her gasp and her body shake, her breasts starting to move with it. He didn’t speed up, but he could see the pain fading from Nanami’s face, being replaced with happiness.

“Mmm...ah-!” she suddenly moaned, her adorable moan sending Hajime’s heart into a frenzy, and he accidentally pushed in harder, making her moan again. Seeing that, he started to push a little harder, and go a little faster. Her moans started getting louder as he went harder. She even seemed to be drooling, so Hajime went even faster and harder, thrusting into her, mesmerized by her moving breasts and astounded by just how good her pussy felt on his dick. He gave in and started moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of her walls against him. Her tightness only made it better as well. He went faster and faster, but suddenly stopped as Nanami grabbed his arm.

“H-H-Hajime…” she breathed. “C-can I be on top for a bit?” she asked, and he laughed and nodded, and he sat her on his lap facing him, both of them sitting up, so they were face-to-face. It wasn’t what Nanami had meant, but she told him it was actually better, since they’d be able to really look into each others’ eyes. She moved up and pushed herself down on his dick, feeling pain for only a moment before the pleasure returned. She started moving her hips, moving his dick around inside her as she moved up and down, thrusting herself upon his dick. While the feeling was somehow different, it felt even better to Hajime than before. They moaned together as she thrusted, her breasts bouncing onto him, which he grabbed onto and began massaging, making her moan more. He pinched her nipples with two fingers while he squeezed them with the rest, enjoying the unbelievable softness of them.

Out of nowhere, Nanami embraced him in a passionate kiss, which he happily reciprocated. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, and he did it back, their tongues intertwining and saliva mixing as they fucked. He stopped pinching and simply squeezed and rubbed, as it took less concentration. The combination of his dick inside her, his hands squeezing her breasts, and the passionate kiss filled them both with pure, happy ecstasy, a feeling that would never be replicated for the rest of their lives.

After only a minute, Hajime began to feel the familiar pressure building in him, and knew he needed to pull out before he came, so he broke the kiss to speak, a line of saliva briefly connecting them.

“Chiaki, I’m-” he said, but she put a finger to his lips, moving her own to his ear.

“Hajime…” his name made him shudder again. “...it’s fine. I want you to fill me up with everything you have inside that thing, with your love.” she said, moving away to smile at him. “Whatever may or may not happen, I’m sure you’ll be there for me, right?” she asked, and he stared at her in shock. After a few moments, he nodded, and they kissed again. She thrusted as fast as she could, the pressure inside them both building and building until they finally climaxed together, her cum shooting out from the gaps between her pussy and his dick as his semen filled every single part of her. He emptied every single ounce of what he had into her, like he was putting all of his trust in her. He felt the connection she had been talking about, and just like her, he couldn’t explain it. But he could feel it.

Even after everything was out of both of them, he didn’t pull out. They sat there, breathing heavily and sweating, his hands still on her breasts, though not moving.

“Hajime.” Nanami suddenly said, and Hajime looked up at her. “I...I love you.” He stared at her in shock once again. “I know we barely know each other, but like I said, I feel a connection, and I feel that if you’re next to me, then...maybe we can handle the hard stuff ahead, whatever it may be.” she smiled again, making his heart race once again. “Gaming with friends is much better than doing it alone.” He laughed, but he got what she was saying.

“I love you, too, Chiaki.” he said back. They kissed again, embracing each other in the tightest hug either of them had ever felt, not wanting to let each other go, and never wanting to leave each others’ side.


End file.
